Rockman Strategy/Script
Rockman Strategy script translation. Beginning (In space, in a fourth planet perimeter space base belonging to the robot kingdom, an unknown spot appeared on its radar) Soldier 1: :WARNING! WARNING! :There is an unknown object. Soldier 2: :WARNING! :Estimated to interlace this base after 1 minute!! Duo: :Shot it! :Hurry! Soldier 1: :WARNING! :Attack ineffective! :WARNING! :Attack ineffective! Soldier 2: :WARNING! :Unidentified object will collide with the base! Duo: :Oh no! :Hurry everyone escape!!! Soldiers: :Ahhhhhhhhh~ Duo: :Ahhhhhhhhh~ (The scene changes to Dr. Wily's Base. The meteorite is falling at high speed) Soldier: :WARNING! :WARNING! :Unidentified object invaded Earth orbit!! Dr. Wily: :Hurry and zoom the screen to let me see it~ :Hm, it is huge, doesn't appear to be a natural meteorite! :Quick, analyze the location of its crash! Soldier: :Unidentified object at coordinates 1546,8616.... Dr. Wily: :Get ready! I want to go to the site at once! (At the crash site of the unknown object, there's huge crater and a very long slide mark) Dr. Wily: :This.... :This is........ (Two unknown robots slowly open their eyes and talk) Apollo: :This place is Earth? Luna: :It ought to be........ :(Analysis)............ :Yes, a planet with a large number of plants, here is the "holy star" Earth. Battle in the City (The science fair field. After a sudden earthquake, surrounding plants grow fast and then wither. In Dr. Rigth's Laboratory, Dr. Light is conducting a research on the withering plants) Rockman: :Doctor! This is........ Dr. Right: :This........ :I have never seen this phenomenon, could it be related with the unidentified object that recently crashed? Roll: :I'm eighty per cent sure that Wily is up to no good again! Rush: :Bark~ (TV News Live) Reporter: :Strange machines appeared all over the world, and they make nearby plants rapidly grow and quickly wither! :Scientists around the world are studying this strange phenomenon........ (On the TV screen, an image of Dr. Wily appears) Dr. Wily: :Dr. Right and everybody from the machine kingdom! :Surrender! I believe you have found a change in the world! :Hurry up! Because with the disappearance of green vegetation, there will be a lack of oxygen on Earth, the more the ozone layer will become greater, after which no creature can survive! :The only way out is to surrender to me, Dr. Wily!! Rockman: :It really is Dr. Wily! Dr. Right: :Rockman!!! Rockman: :I know! Here we go! :The target is the science fair site (Science fair site - Battle in the City) Rockman: :Wreck! All campus plants have died! Rush: :Woo~Bark~There are enemies! Fire Man: :You finally appeared Rockman! Rockman: :Again Dr. Wily! :Darn! :Fire Man, hurry up and stop that machine! Cut Man: :You wish! Rockman: :Darn! Fire Man: :You want to stop the machine! :It depends on if you can take us down! Rockman: :Down with you right away! (boss dialogue before and after battle) Fire Man: :Come on! Let you know the power of Fire Man! Cut Man: :Watch my Rolling Cutter! To cut you all into scrap metal! Fire Man: :Damn! I do not admit defeat! :I do not... admit... defeat... Cut Man: :Nooo~~ I don't want to become scrap metal ahhh~~ (If Rockman is defeated) Rockman: :For world peace, I must keep fighting! (After defeating all enemies) Rockman: :Whew~ Finally the last of them! Everyone okay!? Rightot, Beat, Rush: :Ah! Rightot: :Everybody is all right! :By the way! :We have to take this evil machine back home so Dr. Right can study it! Rockman: :Ah! Dr. Right's Laboratory Rockman: :We are back Dr. Right! Rightot: :Dr. Right‚ we also brought back Dr. Wily's machine to you do research on it dasu! Dr. Right: :Thank you Rightot! :But while you all were out, Dr. Wily has established bases throughout the world! Rockman: :How could this be! Dr. Right: :Currently there are four bases! :These bases are also destroying plant ecology! :Rockman‚ you must stop Dr. Wily's destruction as soon as possible!!! :I shall send another few machine soldiers to go with you! Roll: :Rockman~~Do you know how to select machine soldiers? :First is "Steelmaking Factory" :Select the pink dot on the map, "Dr. Right's Laboratory" :In the research lab the options "Laboratory", "Archives", "Production Line", "Settings" are available :In "Laboratory" there are other three options available, "Break Down", "Transform", and "Strengthening" :Select "Break Down" to decompose average soldiers to obtain parts :Select "Transform" to change average soldiers into different types of soldiers :Select "Strengthening" to enhance the abilities of your personnel :In "Archives" there are other three options available, "Personal Data", "All Information", and "Rockman Encyclopedia" :Select "Personal Data" to view the parts of your personnel and make replacements :Select "All Information" to view the value of the abilities from all your personnel :Select "Rockman Encyclopedia" to view detailed information of all enemies that you had fought :In "Production Line" there are other three options available, "Produce Machine Soldier", "Develop Chips", and "Develop Items" :Select "Produce Soldier" to produce average soldier units :Select "Develop Chips" can be used to develop chips :Select "Develop Items" can create items and equipment :In "Settings" you can save the game, load the game, and change game settings Rockman: :Good! Here we go! Steelmaking Factory Bomb Man: :Flameman! :Try to work harder will ya! :By multi manufacturing several machine soldiers, Dr. Wily will conquer the world days faster! Flame Man: :I know it! :Rebuff! You don't help! Bomb Man: :I have no capacity to manufacture machine soldiers! Aries: :So noisy! :Bombman! :Why don't you go do some patrol here? Bomb Man: :........................ :Humph! I gonna go! (Bomb Man patrols the area) Rockman: :The production plant of Dr. Wily's troops! Bomb Man: :Hey hey~ I've found Rockman and friends! Rightot: :Ah! We have been found by Bomb Man dasu! Bomb Man: :Good that ya came Rockman! You can see me put a boom that will blast you to outer space! Aries: :You are Rockman? :Do not interfere with our actions! Otherwise you will have an ugly death! (Boss battle dialogue) Flame Man: :I'll see you melt away! Bomb Man: :Hey~See me put you to outer space with a boom! Aries: :Enjoy the warm of Aries! Flame Man: :.....Next time...I will not lose to you....... Bomb Man: :Damm... Next time I have to change to more powerful bombs... Aries: :.....I have...You may fight another day..... The Coast Offensive and Defensive Rockman: :Dr. Wily's secret base on this snowy place? :Found it! Right there! Taurus: :Rockman....... :Iceman, Frostman, work! (Boss dialogue) Ice Man: :A snowy place is the best for me to fight! Frost Man: :Whir~I definitely will not lose to you! Taurus: :Taste the power of an earthquake! Ice Man: :............... Frost Man: :Damn.... Taurus: :Apollooo~~~ Mine Cave Rockman: :Here is where Dr. Wily collect mineral resources Metal Man: :Rockman, you want to destroy Dr. Wily's plan! Rockman: :Dr. Wily is always destroying world peace! Guts Man: :Humph! So what! Everyone that is against Dr. Wily should go to hell! Gemini: :Ahhh~ What is this quarrel? :Something good may happen by talking! Rockman: :Hurry and stop your plan to destroy the world! Gemini: :I'll turn you into mineral raw materials! (Boss dialogue) Metal Man: :Taste your whole body being perfurated! Guts Man: :Everyone that is against Dr. Wily should go to hell! Gemini: :Only foolish people would choose to fight! Metal Man: :......... Guts Man: :Long live to Dr. Wilyyy~ Gemini: :For the sake of our planet, fighting is inevitable! Battle on the Clouds Cancer: :Rockman! Not bad! :You managed to come up to this place! Rockman: :I will go anywhere in order to prevent Dr. Wily's ambition! (Boss dialogue) Spark Man: :I have the same power of a nuclear power plant! Cancer: :For our planet and our "God", I must beat you! Elec Man: :Nooo..... Spark Man: :........ Cancer: :Ahhh....... After defeating the bosses (Back to Dr. Right's Laboratory) Roll: :You are back! Dr. Right: :Rockman, you have worked hard! Rockman: :Dr.Right, what's the result of your research on the machine? Dr. Right: :Ah! This machine is very complicated! :The technology does not seem to be from the Earth, this machine will absorb the chlorophyll of plants, transform it into a special kind of energy, and then absorb it! Rightot: :Why do it? Dr. Right: :It is unknown! :But I suspect that the unidentified object that recently crashed is related! :But this is not the most important issue, while you were out destroying Dr. Wily's bases. :Bases and battleships from Dr. Wily emerged in the world. :Rockman, stop Dr. Wily's ambition as soon as possible! (5 hours before) Roll: :Dr. Right, a distress signal appeared in the sewers of the machine kingdom! Dr. Right: :It's hard to track... Is it the recently disappeared Duo? :Rockman go to the sewer first! (5 hours after) Roll: :Be careful Rockman! Rockman: :I know! Rush, Rightot, Beat, here we go! Roll: :Be careful! Secret Sewer Rockman: :Ah! The distress signal is just ahead! Ice Man 2: :Rockman! Rockman: :Dr. Wily's robots are here too! Duo: :Rockman! Rockman: :It's Duo! Duo: :Rockman, save me! Cloud Man 2: :It's Duo! Let's finish him! Ice Man 2: :Acknowledge! Guts Man 2: :Acknowledge! Rockman: :Darn! :Duo is in need of support, I'll be right there! Ice Man 2: :Come on! It's time to make popsicles! Cloud Man 2: :Hmmm~ My electricity will immediately turn you into black carbon~ Guts Man 2: :You wish to compare our strength? You are bound to lose! Ice Man 2: :So cold....... Cloud Man 2: :Power shortage....... Guts Man 2: :Visible strength really is not enough..... Rockman: :Are you okay Duo!? Duo: :This... :This incident...... Rockman: :Don't speak Duo, first let me take you back to the base for healing! Dr. Right's Laboratory Dr. Right: :Whew~ Finally repaired! Duo: :Thank you! :Dr. Right, Rockman, the cause of this incident is the unidentified object that has fallen! Dr. Right: :Ah! Just like my reasoning! :This machine doesn't look like anything from Earth's technology! Surely, it must be alien! :Duo, do you know their purpose? Duo: :I don't know! :However, that unknown object ruined my base! Dr. Right: :Duo, first calm down! :Dr. Wily bases are appearing around the world! :First we must solve the crisis with Dr. Wily, I believe that by following it we will find information about the aliens! Caldera Heat Man: :You want to wash in the sauna? :He he~ Napalm Man: :Burn! My enemies! Leo: :Surrender! If you submit to me, I will spare your life! Heat Man: :Insufficient heat... Napalm Man: :Ahhhhhhh~~~ I've burned myself! Leo: :............ Undersea City Freeze Man: :He he~ I can freeze even the air! Bubble Man: :Allow dreamy bubbles to send you to heaven! Virgo: :........ Freeze Man: :The weather is too hot! Bubble Man: :Bubbles are so beautiful...... Virgo: :Impossible, how could I lose..... Desert Storm Cutman 2: :Come on! I will not be defeated like the original version! Hard Man: :Hmmm~ You will become my collection! Libra: :Come forth lightning! Cut Man 2: :Another. Another. Loss! Hard Man: :Nooo~ I don't want to become scrap metal! Libra: :You didn't die even with electricity! Aerial Combat Airship Cloud Man: :Taste the flavor of lightning! Yamato Man: :One life or death decision! Scorpio: :Allow me to gently prick you! It will not hurt at all! Cloud Man: :... Yamato Man: :Kill me! I will not surrender! Scorpio: :... Jungle Freeze Man 2: : I shall completely freeze you! Hard Man 2: :....... Freeze Man 2: :It's still not cold enough? Hard Man 2: :......... Uncharted Tribe Napalm Man 2: :This time my napalm is more advanced, it burns much longer! Tomahawk Man: :He he~ My feather darts will turn you into a big bird! Pharaoh Man: :Mystical forces, help me destroy the enemy! Napalm Man 2: :I've failed just like the original version! Tomahawk Man: :Woo~ My feathers! Pharaoh Man: :Darn! I should be immortal! Bridge Burst Man 2: :My blasts will send you to the moon! Stone Man 2: :... Bubble Man 2: :.... Burst Man 2: :I've blasted myself! Stone Man 2: :.... Bubble Man 2: :..... Dr. Right's Laboratory (Mega Man returns to Dr. Light's Laboratory, finding it destroyed) Rockman: :What the... Dr. Right, Roll (Roll comes out from the rubble) Roll: :Just now Dr. Wily and the aliens came here (Rockman finds Dr. Right pressed under a machine) Rockman: :Ah! Dr. Right~ Dr. Right: :Just.. :Just.. Rockman: :Dr. Right, heal first, speak later! (Roll and Rockman pull Dr. Right out) (Earlier, there was a sudden explosion in the lab. Dr. Wily, Apollo, and Luna appear in the smoke) Dr. Wily: :Dr. Right! Dr. Right: :Dr. Wily!!! :You really is related to this incident!!! Dr. Wily: :Yes! Ha ha ha! Soon the world will be mine! Dr. Right: :Hurry up and stop! It is not too late! Apollo: :... Luna: :... Dr. Wily: :He he, talking is useless, Apollo, Luna, destroy this base now! Apollo: :You're Dr. Right! Luna: :Is that you who manufactured Rockman, who had been damaging our plans Dr. Right: :You are making these alien machines? Apollo: :Yes Luna: :Please do not obstruct our actions! Dr. Right: :.... :But you're making the life of our planet face a crisis! Luna: :Crisis? Dr. Right: :If you keep destroying the plant life, living things on Earth will have difficult to survive~ Apollo: :But if we do not do this.. Dr. Wily: :Apollo, Luna, not fast hands! :Without taking the world, there is no way to save your planet! Dr. Right: :..? Apollo: :Sorry!!! :For the sake of our planet! (Apollo and Luna launch a fierce attack...) (Back to the present) Rockman: :Darn it Dr. Wily!! Roll: :Rockman~ Rockman: :Take care of Dr. Right! :I will now look for Dr. Wily and the aliens Dr. Right: :Rockman.. :It seems that Dr. Wily is using the aliens.. :If you can, ask about their reason for damaging the Earth, :might avoid unnecessary conflict.. Rockman: :I see! :I will try to avoid fighting the aliens! Magma Inferno Fire Man 2: :.... Burst Man 2: :.... Sagittarius: :I have been targeting your heart! Fire Man 2: :.... Burst Man 2: :... Sagittarius: :.... Arctic Glaciomarine Dive Man: :Depth Bomb fire! Aqua Man: :Crystal Missile fire! Capricorn: :.... Dive Man: :Glub~ Glub~ Aqua Man: :... Capricorn: :You are very strong... Meteorite Surface Stone Man: :Power is everything! Astro Man: :Try the power of gravity! Aquarius: :I'm going to shock you into pieces Stone Man: :No power... Astro Man: :Falling... Aquarius: :... In the Tornado Elec Man 2: :.... Tomahawk Man 2: :.... Pisces: :The power of the sea is unbeatable~ Elec Man 2: :.... Tomahawk Man 2: :.... Pisces: :Apollooo! I have failed.. Room of Building Blocks Forte: :Hehe~ Neat! :Rockman actually came here in such a short period of time! Rockman: :Forte! Forte: :Ah! A person that is strong enough to qualify as my opponent! :But you will live only up to today! Rockman: :! Pharaoh Man: :You want to go against six thousand years of mystical powers? Knight Man: :For knight glory, today I shall take your life! Forte: :Allow me to terminate you! Gospel: :.... Pharaoh Man: :I shall resurrect to find you! Knight Man: :You are a good opponent! Forte: :The next time I'll defeat you! Gospel: :... Rockman meets the aliens Rockman: :Finally tapped into the enemy stronghold! Apollo: :Rockman Rockman: :Why are you helping Dr. Wily to damage the Earth? Apollo: :Damage the Earth? Rockman: :Dr. Right said that Dr. Wily might be using you, don't you know how much damage you have done to the Earth? Luna: :We did not wish to harm anyone.. Apollo: :We are doing it for our "God"! Rockman: :"God"? Luna: :Our "God" is very similar with Earth's people.. Apollo: :"God" has created us Luna: :And created our people Apollo: :But our "God" is getting weak! Luna: :And has even fallen unconscious Apollo: :In the memories of "God", there is a planet very similar to the homeland, the legendary "Holy Star" Luna: :We need the power of what you call "plant" Rockman: :There must be a better way other than that! Luna: :A better way... Apollo: :Probably can be considered.. :Destroying the "Holy Star" is something that we really are not willing to do.. Luna: :Rockman tell us what better way you have (Apollo suddenly attacks Rockman) Rockman: :!!! Luna: :Apollo!! Apollo: :Wow! I can not move! :I... :I can not control my own body.. Luna: :!!! :Hum~ :I. I.. :My..body.also.. (Dr. Wily appears) Dr. Wily: :Ha ha ~ :I have control over both of them! :Rockman! :No one can stop my plan to conquer the world! Temple of the Sun Heat Man 2: :.. Knight Man 2: :For honor, I came back from hell! Apollo: :.... Heat Man 2: :... Knight Man 2: :... Apollo: :The "Holy Star" guardian is very strong! Temple of the Moon Sword Man: :... Skull Man: :The power of many Dimensional Tornadoes! Luna: :.... Sword Man: :My sword is not sharp enough? Skull Man: :Without ideas! Luna: :Uh.. What will be of our planet? Chemical Plant Dive Man 2: :... Astro Man 2: :Watch me use the moon to flatten you Yamato Man 2: :To be able to defeat my brothers, you must be very powerful! Dive Man 2: :... Astro Man 2: :.... Yamato Man 2: :..Indeed..Very powerful! Laboratory Rockman: :Dr. Wily Dr. Wily: :Rockman, you are indeed Dr. Right's masterpiece! :You turned out to be able to come here through all the lethal trials! Rockman: :Hurry and give up of your plan now! :You will not succeed! '''Dr. Wily: :Really? :This time I added the alien technology, I will definitely not lose to you! '''Rockman: :Darn! Dr. Wily: :Want to stop me? Come and defeat me! Flame Man 2: :.... Frost Man 2: :.... Spark Man 2: :.... Metal Man 2: :.... Wily Machine α: :I will conquer the world! Flame Man 2: :.... Frost Man 2: :.... Spark Man 2: :.... Metal Man 2: :.... Wily Machine α: :It doesn't matter! I still have the Wily Capsule! Dimensional Space Bomb Man 2: :.... Aqua Man 2: :.... Sword Man 2: :.... Skull Man 2: :.... Wily Capsule α: :The power of Wily Capsule α is unparalleled! Bomb Man 2: :.... Aqua Man 2: :.... Sword Man 2: :.... Skull Man 2: :.... Wily Capsule α: :I will be back! Ending Rockman: :Darn! He always escapes! Duo: :It doesn't matter! :At least there will be peace for a while, he can not come out mopped! Rockman: :That's true~ Duo: :First we return to Dr. Right's Laboratory with Apollo and Luna! Rockman: :Ah! (A few months later, in Dr. Right's Laboratory) Dr. Right: :Extraterrestrial technology is really advanced! :It took me great effort! Apollo: :Thank you Dr. Right Luna:' :Sorry! :We caused so much damage to your planet! '''Rockman:' :Forget about it! :Anyway, Earth has been gradually recovering, and also you were being used by Dr. Wily.. Roll: :Return with these plant seeds with you! Dr. Right: :I have also input to your minds all plant cultivation techniques.. :Now you will be able to transform your planet to be just like Earth! Apollo and Luna: :Goodbye (Apollo and Luna walked into an UFO waving to everyone) Notes *Original script from The Mechanical Maniacs. Category:Scripts